The goal of this NIEHS Center Grant Proposal is to provide support and continuity to our efforts to serve as a center of excellence for research, teaching and service to society in the area of environmental health sciences. All work will be performed within the Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences Institute (EOHSI), which is a joint program of the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey - Robert Wood Johnson Medical and Rutgers, The State University of New Jersey. This Center Grant Proposal consists of five scientific research cores and eight support laboratories as follows: I. Scientific Core in Biochemical Mechanisms of Toxicity and Carcinogenesis Laboratory for the Study of Chemically Induced Alterations of DNA Laboratory for Mammalian Cell Mutagenesis and Toxicity II. Scientific Core in Cellular Mechanisms of Toxicity and Carcinogenesis Laboratory of Microbiochemical and Microbiophysical Methods Monoclonal Antibody/Analytical Cytology Laboratory III. Scientific Core in Nutritional Impact on Toxicity and Carcinogenesis Laboratory for Protein Purification and Characterization IV. Scientific Core in Human Exposure Exposure Measurement and Modeling Laboratory Elemental Analysis Laboratory V. Scientific Core in Neurotoxicology Neurotoxicology Laboratory